Married!
by Laura 001
Summary: Captain Wentworth visits his sister in her new home at Kellynch Hall and receives unsettling news. How would this change the story? One-shot from Captain Wentworth's perspective. Enjoy! A/N: I have now added on a follow up chapter and two outtakes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Jane Austen is a genius and she owns Persuasion etc, please don't sue me!

* * *

Captain Frederick Wentworth stood aghast. His heart plummet to the drawing room floor as his lungs stilled and eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was unable to remember how to do so. All thoughts chased away by those nine simple words: _Miss Elliot's younger sister is now Mrs Charles Musgrove_.

Clambering to remember how to speak, he managed to stutter, 'Which younger sister?'

Sophia gave him a curious look while she pondered the conversation which sourced her information. After what seemed an eternity, she said, 'I believe there is only one younger sister…' Oh, heavens! Married or dead! Please don't let his sweet Anne to have passed from this earth unknown to him.

'…Sir Walter and Miss Elizabeth only mentioned one younger sister, her name was Anne,' Sophia finished.

Relief swept through Frederick, only to be immediately shunted away by horror once more. Anne, his Anne, had married someone else.

All the anger and pride he had religiously tended and inflamed towards the delicate lady was washed away like unleashed barrels overboard in a storm. He had been so stupid! She had been perfect. Sweet, intelligent, caring, lively and, oh God, begging. She had begged him, with tears in her eyes, to listen and not leave until she had explained. She must have had a good reason for her actions, of course she did; he had just been too prideful and hurt to listen to her. He had left her.

And now it was too late.

If only he had taken his chance to come back and ask her to marry him after his first commission ended. He should have returned and made her see reason.

'-erick, answer me!' Sophia's alarmed voice broke into his devastated thoughts.

'Wh-what?' Frederick asked.

'You're as pale as a ghost, are you unwell?'

Seeing his chance to mourn his lost heart in peace, Frederick replied, 'I think the journey has tired me more than I anticipated, I daresay I just need rest. Excuse me, Sophia, I will retire for the remained of the day and see you tomorrow.'

'Of course, do let me know if I need to fetch the doctor. I will ask the servants to bring dinner to your room later; if you recall, the Admiral and I are dining with the Musgrove family tonight.'

Frederick nodded vaguely, glad to be excluded from such a dinner, and went to his room, where, for the first time since Anne had broken their engagement, he allowed tears to trace down his face.

* * *

Frederick did not sleep for most of the night; furious at himself for having persisted in his hatred towards Anne and, as a result, for losing his chance at happiness. His heart felt like it had broken into splinters, splinters that re-pierced him with each new thought. He vowed that never again would he fail to listen to another lady or continuously condemn someone for injuring his pride.

Yesterday he had forgiven her for breaking their engagement. Today, he would forgive her for marrying another. As soon as he had the opportunity, he would wish her well and he would be happy in the knowledge that she was cherished and cared for by another; for no one could help but love her.

He called a servant for assistance in dressing and then trekked downstairs to breakfast. As he entered the room, he found his sister chatting happily with her husband, Admiral Croft.

'Good morning, Sophia, Admiral.'

'Frederick,' the Admiral called in a friendly tone, 'you missed quite an evening!'

'Frederick, good morning, are you feeling recovered?' Sophia questioned, concern clear on her face.

'Yes, much better from the rest, thank you,' Frederick replied.

'I'm glad to hear that. As the Admiral said, we had a delightful evening last night, the Musgroves are a charming family, for the most part. They were disappointed not to meet you, so I promised we would all visit today if you were feeling better,' Sophia said.

Frederick blanched at the thought of seeing Anne happily married so soon, but quickly steeled himself; this was his opportunity to wish her well in an attempt to make amends for his past actions. 'Then we had best visit them today. I knew Mrs Charles Musgrove when I was last in the area and I should like to give my congratulations for her marriage.'

'Excellent. We shall head over after breakfast, we can drop you at Uppercross Cottage, her home, and then meet you at the main house,' Sophia offered.

Frederick nodded, not wanting to open his mouth due to the nausea threatening to make itself know to the others at the thought of seeing Anne in her new home and wishing her all the best. He would conquer this. He would.

* * *

Frederick drew together his strength in with a deep breath as he stood before the doors of the quaint cottage, the clop of horse hooves growing faint with distance. Anne must love this home; its style and situation suited her modest and generous personality well, although he was surprised not to find any of her favourite flowers blooming in the front garden.

Raising his hand, he knocked on the door firmly. His knuckles were white with forced calm.

He heard russeling on the other side of the door and it opened with a groan, _my thoughts exactly_ , he mused. As the door swung wide he saw a slim lady in a fade dress, looking at her face he was surprised to see that the lady was Anne. His thoughts were thrown into a jumble: Why was she opening the door and where are the servants?

'Captain Wentworth,' Anne said with a polite curtsey, face frightfully pale.

He bowed, holding off the moment he would have to acknowledge her marriage. Concerned with her pale colouring, he asked, 'You look pale, may I help you to a chair?'

'Oh, um.'

Frederick took her arm and led her in the direction which he hoped was the sitting room. Fortunately, it was.

As Anne sat down, she was watching his face with an unsure expression. 'I apologise for surprising you, Captain Wentworth, the servants are either at Uppercross Hall or detained upstairs.'

'Not at all, indeed I am glad to have this moment to speak.'

Anne looked at him with wide, alarmed eyes.

Frederick recalled the same look from their last interaction and hastened to reassure her, 'Mrs Musgrove, I would like to apologise sincerely for my actions when we last spoke and offer you my most heartfelt congratulations on your marriage to Mr Musgrove.'

'Wh-what?'

Frederick was unsure what to say, but hoped something appropriate would come out if he continued talking, 'Please, Mrs Musg-'

'I-I'm not married to Charles, not to anyone,' Anne clarified, pain evident in her voice. 'My younger sister, Mary, married him. I am a guest here.'

Frederick blinked.

'You- you are not married to Mr Musgrove?' Frederick asked, fearful that all the hope rising in his chest would mean a huge fall when his hopes were dashed.

'No, I am not,' Anne said quietly, eyes cast away from him.

'A-are you ma-married to someone else?' Frederick waited with baited breath as Anne recovered from evident surprise at the impertinent question.

'No, I still live with my father and elder sister who have removed to Bath. My younger sister invited me to visit before I leave the county.'

Frederick took a hesitant step forward, he had not been so nervous in years. Not thinking his actions through, he asked with strong feeling, 'Please, say you forgive me for not listening to you when last we parted.'

'I forgive you, it was my fault anyway; I am not good at explaining things when I am upset.'

'No! You tried to explain and I would not listen.' Taking another three steps forward he took her hand. 'Do you think it is possible for you to allow me to try and capture your heart once more? I promise, I will not fail you a second time.'

Anne gasped.

 _Of course she is surprised, she is unlikely to love such an uncouth and proud brute,_ Frederick thought. He immediately went to withdraw his grip on her hand, to stop his imposition on her, however she held on firmly.

'My heart has always been yours,' she admitted in a whispering hum.

'It has!?'

'Yes,' she replied timidly, 'that is why I did not wish to hinder your career by marrying you and becoming a weight around your neck.'

'That was why you broke our engagement!?'

'Indeed.'

'It wasn't because Lady Russell persuaded you that you could marry better?'

'Heaven forbid, that was never the reason: I wanted no-one but you, if I wanted to marry someone with money and land I would have accepted Charles Musgrove when he proposed; Lady Russell certainly tried to persuade me to.'

He cursed himself for judging her so harshly, for thinking her weak-minded and weak-willed. He truly did not deserve this selfless creature; but as she loved him still, he would count his blessings and luck.

Tugging her closer with his hand, Frederick whispered, 'Please, marry me?'

'Yes,' Anne whispered with a brilliant smile.

Time seemed to jump back to when they were first engaged, like the dissolution and passing years never occurred. Frederick dropped his lips to hers and wrapped her in his arms; he felt her relax into him, her lips warm against his.

'Anne, have you seen my- Anne! Sir! Wha-' a woman yelped in an incredulous tone.

Anne immediately jumped back from him, and he missed her instantly. Surely these past years had been a half-life, a half-life he was only just beginning to comprehend now he had found Anne, _his Anne_ , once more.

'Mary,' Anne replied with a flush, it made her so beautiful, 'please calm down, sister.'

'Ah, so this was the true Mrs Musgrove.'

Mary Musgrove continued to splutter, before declaring herself faint and sitting in the closest chair.

'Why are you kissing this strange man, Anne!? What is going on?'

'Mary, allow me to introduce my fiancé, Captain Wentworth,' Anne replied.

'Fi-fiancé, but you're not engaged! And you haven't even been introduced!'

'I assure you, sister, we are engaged and we have known each other for many years.'

Mary looked between them both in confusion. 'But, but Henrietta was supposed to marry the dashing Captain Wentworth.'

Frederick decided the lady was so shocked that she was having leave of her senses. 'Anne, perhaps you should call those servants to help your sister to bed; she is clearly unwell. I should join my sister, Sophia, and her husband, Admiral Croft, at Uppercross Hall. Will you join me?'

'Yes, yes I am quite unwell, so good of you to notice,' Mary Musgrove muttered.

Anne nodded and called two servants to see to her sister.

Frederick assisted Anne with her worn cloak; he made a note to himself to insist she order new clothes, _maybe he could give them as a wedding gift_ , he thought with a smile.

Linking his arm with Anne, he allowed her to lead him to Uppercross Hall where he would tell his sister the news. He would have tried to determine Sophia's reaction, however the pleasant feel of Anne by his side distracted him too much. _Ah well, I may as well just enjoy my time alone with Anne, I doubt I will be so lucky again until after we are wed,_ he thought, and then contented himself with listening to his fiancé's soft voice.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story! Should I do a follow up detailing the reactions of the Uppercross Hall attendees?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and is either favouriting or following this story: it gives me fantastic inspiration! People asked to know what happened next, so here it is. I hope you enjoy the following three chapters!

To my awesome reviewers: **mariaceluna** and **poma14** [Thank you!]; **Bet** [Hope you enjoy the reactions!]; **LovePersuasion** [You are so sweet! Thanks]; **Kgirl21** and **Leigh** [Thanks! Here you go], **Guest** [Thanks, hopefully these will suit - I'll think about a wedding chapter]; **YC** [I have another one or two in the works]; **Proud Vegetable** [You make me laugh, thanks for reading XD]; and **4leafclover0120** [Happy reading!].

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Jane Austen is a genius and she owns Persuasion etc, please don't sue me!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

As the couple reached the warm glow of the Uppercross Hall main entrance, they paused for a quick, sweet forbidden kiss. No doubt, it would be their last truly private moment until they married and, after such a delay since the original engagement, it was too hard to resist. They stepped apart to find a distance of proprietary, not that arriving with no escort was appropriate.

 _Ah well_ , Frederick thought, _one cannot always be proper, but we had best be more careful in the future_.

They soon found themselves being ushered into the sitting room by the Musgrove's butler who gave Frederick a suspicious, hard look.

'Miss Anne Elliot and Captain Wentworth, ma'am,' the butler intoned gravely.

'Captain Wentworth, what a pleasure to meet you. Allow me to introduce you to everyone, this is my husband, Mr Musgrove; my son, Charles Musgrove; my daughters, Miss Musgrove and Miss Louisa Musgrove. Oh, Anne, how lovely to see you this morning, this is Admiral Croft and Mrs Croft.'

Anne curtsied to the two smiling strangers and began to fidget slightly under their smiling gaze.

'Captain Wentworth, please take a seat,' Mrs Musgrove invited, indicating to the single space between herself and Miss Louisa.

'Ah.'

 _Should I announce our engagement now?_ Frederick thought. _This is rather awkward with no one expecting it: last time we didn't really announce it._

He glanced at Anne who was looking panicked as she watched his sister and brother-in-law.

 _We should have discussed this before we arrived. I suppose we can hold off until I check how Anne would like to inform everyone. Maybe a dinner announcement?_

'Thank you, Mrs Musgrove,' Frederick replied as he stepped towards the ladies. On his way, he led Anne to a seat near his sister, giving her tiny arm a light squeeze as he released it.

 _Hopefully they will become better acquainted to lessen the shock of the announcement. After Sophia has spoken with Anne, she will realise there can be now doubt of Anne's intelligence and kindness, especially compared to all other ladies_.

'I must say the name Musgrove sounds familiar to me,' he commented to Mrs Musgrove.

'Does it?' Louisa questioned.

'I imagine you met my dear departed youngest son,' Mrs Musgrove replied with a heaving sigh. 'Richard Musgrove, he was a sailor as well, before he was cruelly taken earlier than his time. So brave, so clever, such potential! I am certain he would have been a Captain like yourself by now, if he had survived.'

Frederick's mind scrambled as he tried to place a face with the name. Just as he was about to give up, a snoring face appeared in his mind.

 _Ah, of course, Dick Musgrove._

He managed to mould his facial expressions to one of sympathy, rather than scorn, as he recalled the lazy scoundrel.

He was soon pulled into a conversation about the loss of Richard from the family and giggling enquires about sea life from the Musgrove daughters.

 _They must be just out of the schoolroom – young, fresh faces with a manner full of enthusiasm and good cheer. They are quite charming, but no match to the serene sweetness of my Anne_.

* * *

While Frederick was contemplating how Anne was superior to the young Musgrove daughters, Anne was conversing with her beloved home's current tenants.

Anne and Mrs Croft, fortunately, found each other to be practical and reasonable, as such, they quickly managed to pass the uncomfortable topic of the tenancy and move on to discuss the preferable topic of the beauties around the area and life at sea.

Mrs Croft smiled as she watched Anne nodding and leaning forward slightly when the former talked, as if eager to catch every word. Anne asked probing and well-thought-out questions about ocean life and showed herself to be well informed on the navy, as far as information reported to the general public could be. She also noted that Anne's eye occasionally strayed to her brother when he laughed loudly. It was when it happened for a third time, that she realised the two had actually arrived at the same time. _Surely my brother did not escort Miss Elliot here from the cottage alone!_

'Miss Elliot, I must confess I may have accidently misinformed my brother of the fact that you were married to Mr Charles, I hope it did not cause too much confusion. I hadn't realised there were more than two Elliot sisters,' Mrs Croft eventually said.

'It was my youngest sister, Mary, who married Mr Charles, I believe you would have met her yesterday evening while I was looking after my injured nephew. Please do not worry on the issue, the misunderstanding was quickly resolved.' _Indeed, I should probably thank you, given the outcome,_ Anne thought. 'It is an easy mistake to make given how rarely we use given names in today's society.'

'I agree, I think it is rather silly not to know people's full names, especially given the number of marital disputes I have heard arise through the selection of a child's name. Oh, my first name is Sophia by the way,' Mrs Croft added with an amused smile.

Anne returned the look, deciding that if she and Frederick had any children, then they would not squabble over the child's name.

'Where you much acquainted with my brother when he was here last?' Mrs Croft asked.

'Yes, I enjoyed the company of Reverend Wentworth and Captain Wentworth very much,' Anne replied.

'I am glad to hear it,' Mrs Croft replied, although she had a confused look across her face. After a moment's pause, she added, 'I confess I am disappointed they never mentioned you previously, I should have liked to know about more people before I arrived in the area.'

Anne smiled, well aware of why Mrs Croft had probably never been told about her, but she was not about to clarify the issue by saying she and Fredrick had courted to a disappointing result. 'Is Reverend Wentworth well? Has he married?'

'Yes, he is very well and did recently marry. I have not yet had the opportunity to meet his bride, as we were at sea when they married, but I hope that is rectified soon. Perhaps I can convince my bachelor brother to marry to encourage the reunion.'

A rosy bloom crossed Anne's cheeks at the discussion of Frederick's marriage. Mrs Croft seemed to perceive her discomfort and swiftly changed the subject.

As the two ladies continued to talk, a thought occurred to Anne. _Mary will not stay in the cottage for long, given she was armed with the knowledge of my engagement, she will want to be part of the discussions. And knowing Mary's tact, she will probably not check with me before launching the discussion._ _We will need to announce this soon, if we are to stay in the company of the Musgroves_.

Butterflies erupted in her stomach at the thought of announcing her engagement. It was silly, she knew, but memories of telling her father and Lady Russell returned: while she was now of age, their cold response still haunted her.

Miss Louisa loud voice interrupted her chilling thoughts: 'Captain, you really must see the beautiful landscape around Uppercross, will you accompany my sister and I on a walk?'

'Oh, an excellent idea,' Mrs Musgrove added.

'It would be my pleasure,' Frederick replied, casting a look towards Anne. 'And I think my sister and the Admiral would also be interested as well, shall we all go for a walk?'

Mr and Mrs Musgrove elected to remain behind to attend to some duties, however everyone else enthusiastically agreed to walk out.

* * *

Donning their coats and hats, the group made their way into the fresh air, Frederick manoeuvred himself so he was walking at the tail of the group next to Anne and his sister, the trail forcing Miss Musgrove to take the Admiral in the lead, with Miss Louisa and Mr Charles a step behind them and interjecting into the conversation and pointing to features.

Frederick slowed to allow a greater gap between their trio and the others. 'Sister, I wanted to tell you something, do you think you can keep your calm?' Frederick asked quietly with a cheeky smile.

'I doubt anything you could say would shock me,' Mrs Croft replied.

'If you insist… Miss Anne and I have known each other for a long time; when you announced that she was married, I was very disappointed. Fortunately, you were - in this very rare occasion - wrong. The thought of her married may have spurred me into action and words that would have taken longer if you hadn't misinformed me, but the result is the same.'

Mrs Croft turned towards her brother with a look of long-suffering exasperation. 'Your point, dear brother?'

'I am delighted to introduce you to Miss Anne Elliot, my fiancé.'

Mrs Croft's shriek was quickly muffled by her hand, but it did catch attention.

'My dear, are you okay? I thought I heard you say something.' Admiral Croft called back from his position by the grinning Miss Musgrove.

'Yes, Admiral, I am quite well: I just thought I saw a fox,' his wife replied.

Mr Charles overheard the comment and with a muttered 'fox', disappeared into the forest edging the path.

Mrs Croft swung back towards Frederick and whispered, 'What did you just say?'

'I am getting married, dear sister, and am delighted Anne has accepted my proposal.'

'I— I don't know what to say.'

'The response which we were aiming for is "congratulations",' Frederick teased.

Mrs Croft's eyes darted between the engaged couple, before landing on Miss Anne, seemingly evaluating her. Anne wondered what she saw, in a rare moment of vanity she thought, _hopeful she doesn't realise how old my dress is_.

'Miss Anne, while I have only just met you, you have proven yourself to be a kind, intelligent and thoughtful lady, please let me be the first to welcome you into my family.'

Anne and Frederick smiled widely as Sophia drew Anne into a strong embrace.

'So, when are you planning on letting everyone else know?' Mrs Croft asked.

'We are working on that,' Frederick replied.

'So far only you and my sister are aware of the engagement. I'm not sure of the best way to announce our news,' Anne explained.

Mrs Croft looked towards the oak tree tops for a moment. 'Well, I can help with informing the Admiral. Miss Anne, will you join us for dinner tonight? I would love to become better acquainted with you and learn how my bachelor brother managed to sweep you off your feet so quickly,' she said with a kind smile and an amused glance towards Frederick.

'I would be delighted to join you tonight,' Anne replied, warmed by the rare offer of kindness.

'Excellent, you can join us when we return to Kellynch today and our carriage can convey you back to your sister's cottage afterwards.'

'Thank you,' Anne replied as they caught up to the others who had paused in a large, bright field to look at the view. Mrs Croft subtly summoned her husband to join them.

'Admiral, it seems my brother has finally been inspired to join the matrimony group, so we will, at last, be able to find out if he holds to his ideals that women should not be on a man-of-war,' Mrs Croft imparted.

'Indeed?' the Admiral replied, peering at Frederick from under his brow, his gaze soon switched to the blushing Miss Elliot.

'I am,' Frederick replied. 'Miss Anne has blessedly agreed to be my wife.'

'Congratulations to you both. My, you make quick work when you put your mind to something, don't you, Frederick,' he chortled.

'We have actually know each other for many years,' Frederick said with an unimpressed frown.

'I see, very slow work it seems is the actual case,' the Admiral amended with a wink to Anne. 'What do you think of living on a ship, Miss Anne? The lot of a navy officer's wife can be hard, especially with men like Wentworth here who think ladies shouldn't be living on a ship.'

'Ladies not allowed to live on a ship?' Anne enquired of Frederick, eyebrow raised in challenge. 'Do you propose to leave me on the shore when you sail away on your next voyage of a few years?'

'Ah, well, you see… perhaps we can try you joining me,' Frederick conceded. 'I would hate to be separated from you.'

Anne smiled in satisfaction as Mrs and Admiral Croft chuckled.

'Captain, you should come and look at this view,' Miss Louisa called over cheerfully.

Frederick nodded and offered Anne his arm, the two walking through the long grass to join the Miss Musgroves and Mr Charles; the latter who had finally reappeared with leaves on his coat and adorning his hair like a crown. Mrs Croft and the Admiral trailed behind, Anne just able to make out the Admiral asking if the engagement was the reason for her muffled squeal during the walk: once determining it was, the man teased his wife good-naturedly about her response.

'Captain, is it not beautiful,' Miss Musgrove asked as Miss Louisa nodded at her side.

'It is lovely,' Frederick replied, although he cast a look at Anne as he replied.

 _If he does not stop making me blush, my cheeks will be permanently red_ , Anne thought.

'What do you think, Anne, would you always wish to live here or would you prefer to settle elsewhere?' Frederick asked.

 _Well, that is one way of announcing the engagement, we might have to work on his tact though; he is giving Mary a run for her pin money_ , Anne mused.

'I shall be happy with wherever you choose, although I had thought we discussed the ship as an option,' Anne replied with forced courage.

'Err, I am not sure I understand,' Charles broke in, his eyes darting from the naval captain to his sister-in-law.

'Captain Wentworth and I have known each other for many years now, and I have agreed to marry him. We are engaged, will you wish us joy?'

'Most heartedly!' Charles replied loudly, 'Congratulations to you both! I am delighted to see are finally able to escape the Old Dragon and Sir Oblivious.'

'Charles!' Anne admonished at his reference to her sister and father.

'Oh, calm down, sister; we are all family, after all,' Charles replied with a grin.

Anne arched her eyebrow at him in reply. Frederick was glad to see he wasn't the only one to crumble under its power when the man added, 'Right, yes, sorry. But I am delighted you are engaged.'

'Thank you, Charles,' Anne replied genuinely, any further possibility for reply was cut off by simultaneous hugs from the Miss Musgrove sisters.

'Congratulations, Anne, Captain,' the ladies said together. 'We wish you the very best,' Miss Louisa added.

'Anne, can we help plan the wedding?' Miss Musgrove asked.

'I should be delighted with your assistance,' Anne replied and was rewarded with wide grins from the sisters.

On the return walk, Anne found herself centred between the Miss Musgroves' as they put forward wedding ideas. Anne periodically throwing glances back to Frederick and his family when the ideas offered were particularly grand and outrageous.

When they returned, Frederick and Anne were greeted with congratulations from Mr and Mrs Musgrove who had been told the news by Mary.

Dinner that evening was a charming affair: Anne enjoying the chance to learn about her soon-to-be sister and brother-in-law, and Frederick taking delight in watching the two most important ladies in his life interacting happily and enthusiastically. It was clear that Mrs Croft thought well of Miss Anne, and her impression was ever improving as the conversation was swept along.

* * *

The next morning Anne woke fully energised and more ready to face the day than she could remember being in years. She decided to use the time until her sister would awaken to write two letters with her engagement news.

The first was to her father and Elizabeth, she was unsure of how they would take the news, but, as it was to be conveyed through a letter, she would not have to witness it. The enthusiasm of everyone in Kellynch and Uppercross most definitely made up for any apathy that father and older sister might respond with.

The second was addressed to Lady Russel. She did not want to think how the news would be taken by the lady who had convinced her to break her engagement to Frederick so many years ago. This letter, she was determined, would convey her strength to be unswayed in her decision.

The letters were sent after many redrafts and her morning was filled with alternating between Mary's various complaints and wedding advice. Anne counted down the time until Frederick and Mrs Croft (who was cheerfully acting as chaperon for the duration of the short engagement) would visit: he was currently seeing the local reverend of Kellynch Hall and arranging the engagement announcement.

Thinking about her marriage and her future life with Frederick and his family, Anne thought she felt that she would burst with joy. Only a few days ago she was resigned to spending her spinsterhood being tossed between her sisters, unwanted or overworked. Now the future was bright. She would have a family who showed their love and finally have her happily ever after. She could hardly wait for married life to begin.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like the reactions? The response to the letters is in the outtakes (chapters 3 & 4).** **If you see any punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Jane Austen is a genius and she owns Persuasion etc, please don't sue me!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of outtake one!**

* * *

'Daughter, we have received a most exciting letter,' Sir Walter said.

'Oh?' Elizabeth enquired.

'Yes. It is from Lord Berwick and he has invited us both to join his private ball,' Sir Walter said as he puffed out his chest.

'What an honour! When is the ball? I will need a new dress.'

'Of course, we will both need new attire for such an occasion. It is in one month.'

'How wonderful, I am sure we will meet many excellent connections. Is that another letter there, father?' Elizabeth asked, pointing to the silver tray.

'Hmm? Oh, yes, it is just from Anne.'

'How dreary. I suppose we should read it and reply, hopefully we can persuade her to stay with Mary for longer.'

'Yes, a good idea. No doubt Mary will have need of her,' Sir Walter responded, adding in a hopeful tone, 'Mary was ill recently, wasn't she?'

'Probably,' Elizabeth replied in an unconcerned tone as she opened Anne's letter. 'She says:

"Dear Father and Elizabeth,

I hope you are both in good health and enjoying Bath, it is good to hear that you have been able to become acquainted with our cousins once more. Mary is doing well. Poor Young Walter fell from a tree and broke his collarbone recently, however he is mending quickly and should have no permanent damage. Charles is well and has purchase a new hunter. Mr and Mrs Musgrove are in good health and are enjoying entertaining the new additions to the area: Admiral Croft, Mrs Croft, and the lady's brother, Captain Frederick Wentworth. Miss Louisa Musgroves is happy to be finished her schooling and enter into society; her older sister is delighted to have Louisa by her side in society. Mr Hayter has been visiting Miss Musgrove recently, hopes for a proposal are high. Everyone sends you both their well wishes.

I also have some news. I am very happy to inform you that I am engaged to Captain Wentworth. He has returned from his time in the navy; and, as we are uncertain how long until he will be recalled to active duty at sea, we intend to marry as soon as possible. He has made a considerable fortune at sea, however my dowry will be a welcome addition. Given the short time until we marry, I will not require a trousseau to be prepared. Charles is assisting in the marriage contract details. I hope you will both wish me well. We will be married at ten am in one month's time, Tuesday the twelfth.

Kindest regards, your daughter etc."

I am shocked anyone would wish to marry Anne! I guess absence does makes the heart grow fonder, given Wentworth has proposed again,' Elizabeth concluded.

'Yes, at least we need not bother with the trousseau, although arranging the transfer of the dowry will be troublesome. How irritating! Still, at least I will not have to keep her any longer, Anne was always a bit of a waste of money. I suppose you had best write back and give our apologies that we cannot attend, Lord Berwick's ball is that week and we cannot miss his gathering.'

'You are quite right, Sir, Anne will understand. I'll tell her to have Shepard arrange the dowry, shall I? She, or someone, can show the letter to him, he shouldn't need anything else.'

'Excellent idea, that irritating man can handle it: no point in bothering about it myself when he can do it instead.'

'I'll respond to Anne after I send for my seamstress. The ball is only one month away and I need to look at designs immediately. I might need a second dress as well, just in case the first is not appropriate for some reason.'

'Of course, daughter.'

The door opened and Mrs Clay entered the room.

'Ah, Mrs Clay, do join us, I have the most excellent news: I and Elizabeth have been invited to Lord Berwick's ball in a month, is that not brilliant news….'

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so glad Anne didn't see this!** **If you see any punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Jane Austen is a genius and she owns Persuasion etc, please don't sue me!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of outtake two!**

* * *

As Lady Russell shuffled through her mail, she was delighted to see a letter from her goddaughter. However, concern soon gripped her as she realised Anne had written only four days prior. She hastily opened the letter and leaned back in her soft chair, letting its cushions mould to her back as she steeled herself for bad news.

"My dear Lady Russell,

Please do not be alarmed on receiving this letter so soon since my last; I simply have good news and wished to advise you as soon as possible. I will, however, warn you, that while I find the news to be of the best nature, you may disagree."

Lady Russell pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. _What could cause Anne joy that would not also delight me?_ She continued to read.

"You will, no doubt, recall that father has let Kellynck Hall to Admiral Croft and Mrs Croft. It has become apparent that Mrs Croft's brother is Captain Frederick Wentworth,"

 _Oh, please, no! Do not be the same man: poor Anne took years to recover from the breaking of that inappropriate engagement._

"yes the same Wentworth I was once engaged to."

 _Heavens, it must be so hard for Anne to be in his company once more. Maybe I should send my carriage to her and bring her to visit me._

"He has since been promoted to Captain and is as high in his career as activity can place him. He was fortunate during the war, receiving no injuries of consequence and yet amassing a sufficient fortune."

 _How surprising! To think I was wrong about his prospects, he must have the Devil's luck to have managed such achievements without connections, rank or money. I hope Anne will not hold my previous advice against me, given providence has shown otherwise to my predictions. Although, he still probably would not have managed his successes if he had married, I still stand by that!_

"I am delighted to announce that he has forgiven me for breaking our engagement so many years ago and has proposed again."

 _Oh my!_

"I have happily accepted him and look forward to soon being Mrs Anne Wentworth. I know you persuaded me in the past, however I will marry Captain Wentworth and nothing can change my mind, please be my friend and do not attempt to persuade me otherwise, instead, wish us both every joy imaginable.

With love, etc"

Lady Russell set the letter on the table and considered the news.

 _Anne certainly sounds very happy, even looking at her writing style I can tell: confident and large handwriting, rather than her usual perfectly shaped, although light, style. Yes, I am sure she is happy. Commander— Captain Wentworth, with the backing of his higher commission and his new wealth, now appears to be a tolerable suitor. He must love Anne, to offer for her a second time: not many men would set aside their bruised pride and do that, it speaks very well of his understanding of her worth, I suppose._

Lady Russell moved to her writing desk and began to write a response, congratulating Anne and Captain Wentworth on their engagement and requesting to know when the wedding would take place so she could attend and offer her well wishes in person.

* * *

 **A/N: Good old Lady Russell!** **If you see any punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


End file.
